1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control technique for operation parts in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus, the operation panel that users use to make settings on the apparatus and operate the apparatus is often disposed on an upper surface of the apparatus main body, so that when the image forming apparatus is large, the operation panel will be disposed at a high position, so that there are problems such as the usability of the operation panel depending on the height of the user and the operation panel being difficult to use for users in wheelchairs.
To make image forming apparatuses easier to use for a larger number of users, an image forming apparatus with a construction in which the operation panel can be rotated so that the horizontal/vertical orientation can be changed as desired, and an image forming apparatus with a construction in which two operation panels are disposed at different positions have been realized.
However, a complicated construction is required in order to rotate the operation panel. Further, since it is also necessary to consider the strength and durability, such constructions are costly.
When an image forming apparatus has two operation parts, each user can choose to operate the operation part that is easier for that user to use. However, there are the problems of the possibility of erroneous operations being made unintentionally, such as when the user mistakenly touches a key on the other operation part when operating the apparatus, and of wasteful consumption of power when two operation parts are on simultaneously.